


epilogue: the proposal

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Epilogue, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where derek proposes...sterek drabble - 7/9 - words of the day: snack, smile, marriage





	epilogue: the proposal

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles looks at the snacks laid out on the blanket. “What’s all this?”

“Well, you’ve been here for a year now...” He smiles at the sheepish look on Derek’s face.

The alpha kneels, looking up at him. “Der? Wha-“ His words are cut off when he sees the little black box in Derek’s hand.

“Stiles, I know we just started talking about marriage…”

Tears fill his eyes. Stiles launches himself towards Derek, knocking him over. “ _Yesyesyes_ …” he repeats like a mantra, peppering Derek’s face with kisses.

Derek's laughter echoed through the hills until Stiles quiets him with a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
